


City of Shadows

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's mind is a strange place</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Shadows

Sometimes Ben's brain can be a very strange place, like a city block full of twisted shadows and destroyed buildings. The kind of block where you would defiantly call for backup. Ever since he was a kid there had been voices in his head, for the longest it had just been his father (mostly chastising him) and his mother (telling him to be a good boy). When Ben became a cop, more voices filled his head. Every person he can't save begs for help until no matter how hard he tries they are too load to shut out.

When the voices are a din keeping him from sleep, he goes to the firing range and with every bullet he puts into the target the voices quite down bit by bit. Sometimes he'll run until his legs give out and when that doesn't work he goes to John.

It always happens the same way. He arrives at John house and no matter how late it is John will always open his door. Without a word they walk through the dark house. As Ben makes his way to the bedroom, he sheds his clothes like a snake shedding skin. He moves onto John's bed, gets down on all fours and waits. Sometimes John will fuck him slowly until Ben begs to come, sometimes they'll fuck hard and fast and Ben's orgasm will roll over him like an ocean wave but that isn't what helps Ben sleep. No, it is after they have fucked, after Ben has come all over John's sheets and John cleans them both with a washcloth. John holds Ben tight, his kisses saying more than words ever could. In the morning Ben will wake up, put his clothes back on and leave the voices quite for the time being.


End file.
